Mechanic's Bay Bar'n'Grill
Mechanic's Bay Bar'n'Grill is a hangout once used by the Doombringers, and more recently used by former DB members and members of the crews of the Vextis, Krita, and Colorado. Discovery Jugger MacRoy first discovered the structure in Crystalmyr and had it repurposed into a hangout for the members of the Doombringers, Crystalmyr’s “High Tech” defense force. When the Doombringers left the country after everyone else had moved on, shifting their base of operations to the Doomlands , they took the old place with them. After the dissolution of the unit a few years later the bar sat unused for some time. Purchase by Katrylle Morgahn Katrylle Morgahn purchased the building from Jugger for the hefty sum of 5 million creds. Once again the bar was moved to a new location, this time near Kat’s backwoods cabin.Katrylle, ''Changing of the Guard'', posted July 16, 2000 Description The building is a bit more than 100 meters long, 50 meters wide and 25 meters high. The bar has seen a lot of action over the years and the building shows the results. The exterior is weatherworn and many of the outer walls show the marks from various weapon blasts. Inside, many of the walls are covered with photos but white patches appear frequently where pictures had hung at one time but were taken down for one reason or another. The vinyl upholstery on many of the chairs and benches is covered in silver duct tape where careless treatment has left tears and rips. The concrete floor near the bar is marred in several places by dual tire tracks. The main bay doors are a clam-shell design that slides back along the rounded exterior. Inside there are two mechanic bays to house whatever air, space, or ground vehicles which might need to use them, although they haven’t seen much use lately. The bar area itself occupies only about twenty meters of the end of the building and takes up the lower two stories of that end. The center of the floor is raised and there is an area with several tables and chairs for eating, drinking or just conversation. To the right is a dance floor and stage area; to the left are more tables, some booths and the bar. Behind the bar you’ll find a fully equipped and stocked kitchen area for whatever culinary delights or disasters you care to attempt. Also inside there is stairwell access for the upper levels. Just to the right side of the bar is the main personnel entrance. To the left is a coat closet and access to the women and men’s restrooms. If you look at the floor plan you’ll notice a missing urinal in the men’s restroom. Courtesy of Patch the Mouse. Its unknown why, but it seems someone with a sense of humor decided that red would make a wonderful color for men’s urinals. If Kat decides to get behind the bar WATCH OUT! Keep your eyes peeled for any plaid clouds that might erupt and if one does show itself head for the nearest bomb shelter! Note that Kat has been banned from any mixing of liquids behind this or any bar. Recent Modifications After Benjamin Stinel took command of The Darwin he realized that the B'n'G was the perfect size to serve as a hanger for the Darwin. He and Jarrid Pallin made some modifications to the building to allow it to serve some basic maintenance functions for the Darwin. Two of the old Mech maintenance Bays were removed and some larger ship maintenance equipment was brought in. The alterations also allow the bay to service smaller fighter craft as well, as well as limited refueling and resupply, however these functions are usually handled elsewhere. Chaz Billith performs most of the Darwin's maintenance here now. Notes Category:Locations